parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Mouse Detective (170Movies Style) Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles
Characters: * Hiram Flaversham - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Olivia Flaversham - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Fidget - Dr.Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Coach - Itself * The Horces - Thimeslves * Olivia's Ballerina - Itself Transcript: * (London 1897 Coach Walking) * (Camere Closer Sellive's Toys inside Alvin and tammy comes camere) * Tammy:You Know Daddy This is my very best Birthday * ?????:Aah....but I haven't given you your prescent yet * Tammy:What is it? what is it? * ????:Non. now Close your eyes. * (he moves to a small cupboard as Tammy tries tosneak a peek between her fingers) * ????:Uh-uh-uh. Auch. no. No Peeking now * (Tammy Chuckles as Her father returns to the table. a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud he winds the key and sets it in front of her * (As gentle tune plays. Tammy opens her yes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.) * Tammy: (gasps) Oh, daddy! you made this just for me * (Outside a strange figure slowly approaches He Cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop) * Tammy: You're the most wonderful father in the in the....Whole world * (The Tender moment is interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle Tammy and ???? look towards the door as the ratting becomes mere intense, ???? put his arms around his daughter protectively) * Tammy:Who's that? * ?????:I-i don't know! Quickly, lady! Stay in here and don't come out! * (??? hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it) * (At that monet the same figure bursts in through the window he is a Evil Scientist Chipmunks that wearning that same hat what alvin and Laughs evily) * (in the cupboard tammy looks sneaky to his father who gets fight for when ??? defent His Self) * Dr.Buford Bubbles:(Off screen) Now I Gotcha you Toymaker! * ????:Oh Tammy * (Tammy pushes the door and is able to move the table she creaks the door open and steps out It was silent when the shop is dark furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out Tammy goes to the window) * Tammy:Daddy, where are you? Daddy, where are you? Daddy! Daddy! (Echoes) * 170Movies Productions presents... * The Great Taylor Detective * Basil of Baker Street as ???? * Dr. David Q. Dawson as ???? * Tammy as Olivia Flaversham * Alvin Seville as Himself * Mrs. Judson as Herself * Ord as Toby * Dr.Buford Bubbles as Fidget * Jokester as Ratigan * Madame Mousey as Felicia Clip to Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips for shows and Movies: * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1983) * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1998) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman (2000) * A Chipmunk Reunion (1985) Category:Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:170Movies